Syal Fineded
Syal Fineded (シャル ファインデッド, Shal Faindeddo) is a Mother Keeper in Heaven's Tower recruited by Jim. She is a friend of Ricalna's and one of the main fighters to protect Heaven's Tower. Appearance Syal has long blonde hair with a small piece tied in a pony tail at the back and a piece of stray hair sticking up. She has blue eyes and is the shortest of the mother keepers. Syal wears long black gloves and bandages on her left arm and right leg. She wears a black strapless crop top with a sleeveless brown jacket over it. She also wears black shorts, brown boots and a knee pad on her right knee. Personality Despite being extremely strong, Syal acts very cute and sweet, which she is for the most part. She's very kind and apologises for shooting Ricalna. On the contrary however, she is absolutely brutal in her fights against Zelik and only ever holds back to save herself energy. She is upset over her past but wants to try and move on as best she can. Background Syal grew up in the slums with many other orphans. She helped Elsa to look after the children there and protected them from slavers as she was a talented fighter at a young age. After beating a member of the Cocytus in a fight, Zelik was called in to deal with her so she wouldn't get in the way of business. Zelik saw her potential as a fighter and remembered Silas Andovaldo was interested in buying strong fighters, but only wanted pretty ones. Zelik made a deal with Syal that if she let him sell her, he'd protect the family of orphans, promising Syal that if he did anything to hurt them she would be allowed to kill him. After being sold to Silas, Syal was trained to fight in the arena. Silas had her drugged and forced her to take steroids to make her stronger so she would never lose a fight. Silas made money off people placing bets, expecting such a small teenage girl to get killed easily. Syal lasted for around six months in the arena before she was put in a match against Elsa, who had been kidnapped by Allen so that he could break Syal emotionally and make a great profit from her death. Before the match could end, the military arrived at the arena for a raid, having been tipped off by Jim who'd been attending some matches. Allen and Elsa were killed, and Silas arrested just as Elsa stabbed Syal. Jim found Syal barely alive and begging for someone to save Elsa before finally passing out. Jim misunderstood her plea as her begging to be saved herself and turned her into a mother keeper, only to have her lash out in anger that she was saved instead of Elsa. Syal was so heartbroken over Elsa's death she attempted to kill herself by slitting her throat only to be told it wouldn't work. Relationships Jim Cleeas Jim saved Syal's life upon finding her in the arena and is a lot nicer to Syal than to anyone else. Syal is really thankful for everything Jim did for her and says that she means just as much to her as Elsa, who shielded her from the bullets, did. Jim tends to be calmer and more patient with Syal, letting her go off to the slums and anywhere else she wants without any worry. Elsa Elsa and Syal raised orphans together in the slums when Syal was a teenager, Syal protecting the kids from anyone trying to kidnap or sell them. Syal and Elsa cared a lot about each other and were devastated when they had to be separated. Syal kissed her before she left. They were unfortunately reunited in the arena, where one would have to kill the other. Elsa knew Syal wouldn't be able to kill her and knew she'd have to kill Syal. When the raid interrupted the match, Elsa used herself to protect Syal from the bullets, resulting in her death. Ricalna Forde Syal is very nice to Ricalna since they are both from the slums and the newer mother keepers. She reminds Ricalna of Lennard so they were able to become good friends despite Ricalna coming from the rebellion and Syal shooting him. Zelik Lindemann Zelik was the one to sell Syal to Silas, even though he didn't agree with the death matches. When Syal met Elsa in the arena and heard what happened to the orphans, Syal believed Zelik had failed to keep up his end of the deal of protecting them and not letting anyone near them. Zelik had promised her she'd be allowed to kill him but it's debatable if it's justified when Zelik couldn't have done anything. When Syal visits the Cocytus, Zelik doesn't recognise her which just makes Syal even angrier with him. Syal uses the mother keeper's berserk mode to fight Zelik when he proves a lot stronger than expected, but before she can kill him she is stopped by Lint. Ricalna makes a deal for Zelik to spare her which Zelik agrees to. Later on, during the final fight, Zelik and Syal fight again, this time over Zelik helping COSMOS to take down Eden. When the explosion goes off, Syal is knocked out and Zelik pulls her out from under the rubble to check she could be restarted. Lint Kaiser Lint taught Syal when she originally started out as a mother keeper and the two get along rather well. Syal is quick to step in and stop Ricalna and Lint from fighting. Quotes * "That's why, Jim, who saved me, is someone who is just as important to me as Elsa was." -Chapter 31 Trivia * Syal is the shortest adult character in Mother Keeper. * Syal was the only mother keeper Jim wasn't told to make, she was made purely because Jim wanted to let her live. Category:Characters Category:Eden Category:Mother Keepers